Years away from you
by Greenbadass
Summary: Bubbles's and Butch's granddaughter Bella accidentally goes back to past and meets her grandparents. How will they react especially when the mysterious girl tells them that she's their granddaughter?


**A new story tht I'm writing. Its mostly for the fans of mixed see Butch and Bubbles have a daughter named Bambi, and Bambi is married to Bubbles's best friends son Blade ( Brick and Buttercups son) Together they have a daughter named Bellicose ( Bella ) who never met her grandparents. It says that they died in the explosion trying to save Earth. But is that really what happened? **

Bambi POV

I was preparing the dinner for the family reunion, and boy did I have a lot of work to do. Actually it would be much easier if it were for my daughter Bella to actually help me something. * Sigh *

Sometimes I feel that she has nothing on me..except for my looks. But she is definitely like her father. Bella is only thirteen and she is already so strong, well it doesnt really surpirse me, her father trains her all the time. He doesnt want his daughter to be a weakling.

Sometimes he is pushing her too far, her life isnt going to be based on martial arts, she's gonna get married and have a family of her own. But of course I cant tell that to Blade...he doesnt even let her date anyone.

" Mom is it done yet? " asked a thirteen year old teenage girl. I just looked at her, she sat on the chair in the kitchen and held her stomach that's been growling for hours.

Ha! I told her not to go training with an empty stomach. If she werent here, I'd be doing my happy dance once again.

" No Bell, not yet " I answered

" How about now? " she asked again as she eyed on the food that I was making.

" Bell no. I told you not to go training now, but did you listen? Of course you didnt " I answered as I continued making some potato salad.

" But I just wanted my time to pass by, I was gonna starve one way or another " said Bella.

Oh God make her leave. Its not that I dont like her, but she can be sometimes annoying, she could at least help me a little, I mean even her younger sister helps me with this. She at least takes out the trash.

" Well you could have took your dog for a walk " I reminded

" Cant. Dad took him to the vet " she replied as she grabbed some chips that I made.

Hey I wasnt finished with that! Oh never mind, she wouldnt listen anyway.

" Well you could have gone with him, or at least spend some time with your sister " I said as I cut the carrots and put them in a bowl.

" Too lazy, wait what!? Spend some time with Bubbles? Mom may I remind you that I am still dissapointed at the fact that she didnt listen to any of my lesions we had. I promised dad that I will teacher her something while he's gone, but what does she do? She draws unicorns! " said angered Bella as she slammed her fists on the table.

" You know you could give her some time, she's only eight " I said as I washed my hands and dried them with a towel

" Big dead! When I was her age I knew a complete battle technique " said Bella

I sighed again at my stubborn daughter. Sure Bubbles has some of her daydream moments, but Bella shouldnt push her the way her father pushes her.

Actually...from Buttercup, my moms best friend. I heard that mom was a lot like Bubbles Junior.

And Bella took a lot from both of her grandfathers.

I just wish that she had the time to meet them, for them to see her.

Today is the family reunion, everyone will be there...except for my parents.

" Hey Bella, Blossom and Blitz were here. They said that you hadn't visited them in a long time. Go spend some time with them. Besides your aunt and uncle would really like to see you " I said. Blossom is my mom's sister, and Buttercup was their childhood best friend.

" Ok I'll go, just so I can wipe that crappy smirk from Blitz's face. He thinks that he beat me in the last fight. We'll see about that " said Bella with a smirk

" Ok dear " I replied.

" I'll be back before dinner. See ya mom! " said Bella as she waved a goodbye and flew out of the window.

Finally some peace and quiet. Now to get back to work.

* !

Bella POV

Darn this house, its so huge that I need a GPS or possibly any kind of map. I was walking through some hallways, I saw many signs like ' Keep off ' or ' Laboratory ' and all that crap. Damn, I cant even find an elevator.

As I walked deeper I noticed one place and a thing that looked like an elevator. Sweet!

I smirked as I got inside. Wow its so comfy.

Inside were many buttons, what the hell is this for? I started randomly pushing them all, I dont know what the red button does, but I sure hope I will secretly end up in Blitz's room and scare the shit out of him. I pressed the button and suddenly the whole elevator making some weird noices. Shit I think I broke it.

_" Welcome passanger, what year would you like to visit? " _

Year? Great now I'm sure that I broke it. Hey wait a sec! Blitz is definitely playing is stupid science games on me! He's trying to trick me. Year? He means floor right? Ah what the heck, I'll just type some crazy number that will break this Blitz's joke and make me once again the winner.

I randomly clicked buttons and waited for the ride. Or whatever was suppose to happen.

_" Thank you passanger, now I would like you to sit back and patiently wait " _

There was that female voice again. Fuck it. Its broken already. Suddenly the roof of the elevator thingy closed. Well...at least its comfortable.

The whole thing started shaking, I felt it moving so I just waited to land to...wherever I was suppose to land.

Few minutes later I noticed that this thing isnt stopping. I felt like my whole life time was passing by in a fast mode. I felt some force pulling me back and forbiding me from moving. Oh crap...

" THIS ISNT AN ELEVATOR! "


End file.
